


Sex Bomb

by xNJx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: La vie commune avec Peter était foutrement géniale. Et, intéressante, il devait dire. Wade ne s'en lassait pas. Jamais, se disait-il. Wade l'observait, le regardait. Il admirait, en fait. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacune courbes... /SpideyPool, Rating M/





	Sex Bomb

La vie commune avec Peter était foutrement géniale. Et, intéressante, il devait dire. Wade ne s'en lassait pas. Jamais, se disait-il. 

Wade l'observait, le regardait. Il admirait, en fait. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacune courbes. Peter ne remarquait pas souvent l'attention (trop) portée de Wade. Il déambulait tranquillement dans leur appartement, occupée par exemple par les tâches ménagères. 

Peter qui cuisinait, qui se léchait parfois les lèvres parce que l'odeur qui émanait de la casserole était trop exquise. Et tout ceci était, bien évidemment, au plus grand plaisir de Wade. Il l'observait et se retenait de ne pas le prendre sur le plan de travail le plus proche. (Oui parce que Peter disait que la libido de Wade était trop instable et qu'il devait réduire leur, euh, consommation de sexe) (Bien sûr, Wade n'était pas d'accord mais il faisait le gentil petit garçon pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'araignée) (alors il le matait.) (c'est pour quoi on est là, n'est-ce pas.) 

Un jour, Wade avait surpris Peter en train de faire les poussières au plafond. Il était littéralement accroché au plafond, en mode ''oui je suis spider-man et oui c'est très pratique pour le ménage''. 

Il le regardait faire. Puis Peter captait qu'il était là, rougissait un peu et lui demandait ''quoi'' 

Wade souriait, se retenait d'aller le chercher là bas et lui disait qu'il avait une vue tellement incroyable sur son cul comme ça. 

Puis il le laissait là, avec son plumeau dans la main. 

Et, en plus de tout cela, il y avait vraiment des situations idiotes. Enfin, si on voulait. Quand ils allaient faire les courses. Wade se faisait un plaisir de porter les lourds sacs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui, et lui seul. Son servant. Peter levait les yeux au ciel. Et quand il se baissait pour ranger les courses et que Wade avait le nez juste derrière lui. C'était tellement...

Il avait un orgasme visuel. 

Parfois, Peter faisait la vaisselle. C'était plus souvent Wade, pour avouer. Mais il y avait des fois où Peter en avait marre de racheter des assiettes parce que Wade n'arrêtait pas de jongler avec celles ci. Donc, Peter faisait la vaisselle. Wade le regardait faire, caresser les assiettes, frotter énergiquement les verres, mais pas trop, passer ses doigts sur les couverts, ajouter du produit (lubrifiant dans sa tête d'obsédé) et Wade se mettait à gémir doucement. 

Peter s'arrêtait dans son geste, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard, arquait un sourcil puis disait ''quoi''. Wade lui sortait un ''ce que tu me fais là, bébé'' et disparaissait avant de, à nouveau, vouloir le prendre sur le plan de travail le plus proche. 

Et donc la vie avec Peter était rythmée de façon incroyablement orgasmique ; mais bon c'était surtout du point de vue de Wade, toutes ces petites choses. Peter ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Lui, il faisait juste le ménage, les courses ou la lessive, hein. 

Le soir, Wade était allongé sur le lit avec un bande dessinée (devinez de quel héros, vous avez trouvé ? Bien). Il faisait style de lire, puis observait Peter se changer du coin de l’œil. Il enfilait un tee-shirt sale sur lequel Deadpool avait colorié avec des feutres, marqué des trucs du style ''mon araignée à moi'', ''ma tarentule que j'aime'' et tout et tout. Puis un caleçon venait compléter sa tenue de pyjama. Ainsi, il s'installait dans le lit en soupirant. 

Wade posait sa bande dessinée par terre (notez l'inutilité de la table de nuit chez un gars comme lui) et se collait à Peter en ronronnant. Spidey ouvrait les bras en grand et laissait le mercenaire (à la retraite, et qui avait rejoins les Avengers, hé oui) se blottir contre lui, tête posée confortablement sur son torse. Puis, comme toujours, Peter sentait une main glisser sur son ventre, ses cuisses et remonter entre ses cuisses. 

« Wade... » commençait-il, doucement. 

L'interpellé faisait le pure innocent. Il répétait ''quoi'', chose que Peter lui avait assez rabâchée la journée. L'araignée haussait les yeux au ciel avant de sourire. 

« Non, rien. »

Puis Wade reprenait son exercice de caresse, effectuant des gestes précis, experts, puis se postait au dessus de son amant. 

« Toute la journée... » grognait Wade, en retirant les vêtements que Peter avait plus tôt enfilés. (A quoi ça servait de s'habiller, on se le demandait ) (enfin, surtout quand on vit avec un certain Wade Wilson) 

« Que...quoi ''toute la journée'' » disait Peter, en serrant les dents pendant que Wade baisait son ventre, laissant des traînées humides sur sa peau nue. 

« Je t'ai regardé, mon choux. Toute la journée, t'activer, t'affairer. Et j'ai tellement eu envie de toi, si tu savais. »

Peter rougit. 

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier. »

Wade sourit. « Tu ne te vois comme je te vois. Je...je t'aime tellement, et je un obsédé, mais tu ne te vois pas avec mes yeux. »

Peter le regardait. Il commençait à rigoler, mais Wade le stoppa et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. 

« Non. Non Peter. Ne ris pas, je sais pas exprimer les choses alors j'utilise le sexe mais c'est la même chose. T'es ma Sex Bomb, Parker. »

Cette fois, Peter explosa de rire. 

« Chaque chose que tu fais, c'est osé, c'est tellement bandant, je te regarde et je me retiens, même parfois je quitte la pièce sinon je t'aurais baisé de toutes les façons possibles, dans tous les recoins de l'appart. »

Et puis, Peter sourit, frotta son nez contre sa joue et murmura : 

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ? »

Il l'avait susurré, en fait. Susurré. Ca rendait la chose deux fois plus, enfin, vous voyez le truc. 

Wade se lécha les lèvres et le caressa en bas, à l'endroit stratégique comme on dit. 

« Une véritable Sex Bomb, je te dis. »

…

The end.


End file.
